My Turn Ft Arf
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: My second entry for a deviant's Contest to kill Toomo, the boy who bullied Lucy in Elfen Lied. I had Arf be the dog who will seek retribution on him!


My Turn (ft. Arf)

This was the second entry into Psycho333's "Die Toomo Die" contest. The date of this contest's end is August 1, 2011.

(-)

The orphanage was being very harsh on little Lucy. She doesn't like it one bit.

It didn't help that she was born different and with these stupid horns sticking out of her

head. If Toomo wouldn't remind her of that everytime he picks on her.

And every time she gets picked, she runs off into the woods, to cry and ridicule herself for

being such a freak.

She found a small, orange puppy this one time. It was unconscious, and it looked like it was

starving.

Lucy ran, snuck into the orphanage, and carried all the food she could find to the poor

animal. It woke up to find the food she placed in the shade of the tree. It began to dine very

fast.

"You must be starving for a while," said Lucy.

"Too long," spoke a female voice.

Lucy became startled, and looked around. "Whose there?"

"Ahem." The voice came from the dog. Or, maybe Lucy's hearing things.

"Did you just speak?"

"Yeah." The dog was speaking, alright, in Lucy's mind. "I'm speaking telepathically."

"What are you really?"

"A familiar, but I have no master to serve. I gotta have one, or else I'll be weak."

"I can't be a master, but would a friend do?"

The dog paused. "I can handle 'friend'. My name is Arf."

Lucy chuckled. "Sounds so cute."

"And if you want to be my master, just lemme know."

"I'll think about it."

This little friendship was going on a few days, but they got to know each other quite well.

Lucy provides the food and of what went on that day, and Arf would eat up and give insight.

Plus, they exchange of what would happen if Lucy does become Arf's master and how to do

just that.

One day, Arf wasn't there at the usual spot, but in her place was a paper with the word

"freak" on it. Sadly, Lucy knew who it was by the choppy handwritting.

Toomo.

Lucy ran off, praying Toomo didn't do anything to the poor puppy. Arf must still be weaken

with starvation and with no master to serve she might not be able to recover or defend.

As soon as she entered the room, she got grappled by two other boys. Toomo held Arf by the

neck. He smirked. "Takes a freak to know a freak." Strangely, Lucy didn't tell anyone of Arf.

"One of them followed you to this orange mutt. And when you wasn't there, we took it in."

Arf wasn't responding. Unconscious.

"What did you do?" demanded Lucy.

"She was being a bad girl, so we had to punish her."

Lucy gasped, praying Arf didn't die. But the boy grabbed a sturdy vase and began pounding

the poor pup, making her heart sink.

The scene was so excruciating, time seemed to slow down, adding to the pain and agony

Lucy was feeling. It reached a boiling point when she felt invisible arms shooting from her

back and sling the boys that held her. She then screamed, "Arf! Please be my familiar, so you

have a fighting chance!"

The instant the boy was about to strike, a sudden force sent him reeling back into a shelf of

books. The puppy started to glow golden, and the wounds disappeared. It got too bright so

Lucy and Toomo shielded their eyes until the light receded. In the place of a puppy, trying to

stand upright, was a woman, sporting the same hair color as the pup's fur, with wolf ears

sticking out of the hair. A hand that gripped the table nearby showed the woman's sharp

fingernails.

"I guess it pays to be different," spoke the woman in the same tone as Arf's.

"What the?" spoke Toomo, befuddled.

"Since Lucy asked so nicely, I was able to release my true form and was able to recover quite

nicely."

Now Toomo and Arf noticed the remnants of Lucy's captors. While Toomo reeled in horror, Arf

was smiling. "I thought I noticed something different about you," she said. "Allow me to repay

you with this smug brat's death."

Toomo was in horror. "Monsters!" he screamed in a high pitch.

"Reality check, kid," spoke Arf as she approached. "While you think of us as inhuman, it's in

the end you who tried to kill something you won't understand. Ever." She gripped the vase.

"Let's see how you like it when you're beaten like a defenseless animal."

She beaten the guy for a while, and got furious when he still was breathing. So she dropped

him onto the table, torn his shirt off, and make an X with her fingernail, digging deep enough

to bleed. "Slice him here." She then scurried out, probably to avoid the massive blood splatter

that managed to paint all the walls.

Lucy did an excellent job. Arf saw not one chunk of the boy anywhere. When she got close to

the girl, she dove into the familiar's bosom and cried. "I thought you was gonna die."

"I seriously thought so, too! But you wanted me to live, and you made me your familiar.

That's so generous of someone like you."

Someone. Finally, she wasn't called a freak. And now she's got a cool and loyal friend in a

puppy she just found a few days before.


End file.
